Many disposable products such as diapers, sanitary napkins, some tampons and some absorbent dressings contain a layer or core of highly absorbent material which is wrapped or contained by other relatively less absorbent materials. In some instances, such as in a diaper, the absorbent layer may be contained, at least on one of its surfaces, by an impervious film material. For example, a diaper may comprise a pervious upper layer, a highly absorptive center layer, and an impervious bottom layer. A sanitary napkin usually comprises a highly absorptive layer wrapped in a pervious layer. The absorptive layers used in disposable products usually comprise a plurality of layers of creped paper tissue or, in some instances, chemical wood pulp fibers in a fluffed or a loose, lightly compacted configuration.
For many years peat moss has been known as possessing good water-absorbing characteristics but, to date, has not been successfully incorporated as a primary ingredient in a structure suitable for use in diapers, sanitary napkins or dressings. It is believed the reason for this may be the intrinsic, extremely dark color of peat moss, the inability to handle peat moss and place it in a suitable configuration for wrapping, or perhaps a combination of these undesirable characteristics.